The Evil Doctor and his Robo-Empire
by Lord Maximus
Summary: The planet of Mobius was under the tyranny of Doctor Robotnik during the Clone Wars until the Repblic overthrew him and imprisoned him on Coruscant to stand trial for his crimes. Only no one expected the Rise of the Empire and the doctor being offered the deal of a lifetime.


**The Evil Doctor and his Robo-Empire**

The planet Mobius was home to numerous diverse species, such as humans, anthropomorphic animals, merhogs, sausage people and other oddities that though they appear rather alien and are not always easily recognizable. It was a free and relatively peaceful world, with the different regions of the planet being ruled by a quadrumvirate and/or president. It was peaceful until the Clone Wars began and eventually made its way to Mobius. At first the planet's leaders wanted to keep the planet out of the war but its resources and technology were too great to be ignored by either side.

Then came the rise of the Robotnik Empire.

Led by Docter Ivo Robotnik, a sinister and crazed mad man with dreams of world domination the empire surfaced with an army of machines, backed by the Separatist droid army. Soon enough Robotnik took control of the capital city and had it converted into his capital city: Robotropolis. With most of Mobius under his control Robotnik supplied the Confederacy of Independent Systems with weapons and machines for use against the Galactic Republic. If his war machines was not enough Robotnik discovered a way to convert living people into machines via a process called robotization.

The process worked by converting living tissue into machinery: body parts are transformed into mechanical equivalents. The effects of roboticization are generally believed to be irreversible and no methods of a way to reverse it has ever surfaced. Roboticized subjects typically lose their free will as a result of roboticization, becoming almost mindless automatons. While the subjects' memories of their former self remain, they are stored separately from their post-roboticized self and cannot be accessed.

The Republic, led by the Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived and helped liberate the planet, capturing Robotnik, taking him back to Coruscant to stand trial for his crimes against the people of Mobius. When the door to his cell opened he expected to meet the same Jedi who had captured him.

Only he was greeted with a much unexpected visitor.

 _Oooh-Pur_

He wore a black helmet and a fierce looking mask showing only black reflective lenses and a triangular mouth piece that emitted a harsh breathing sound. He was almost two feet tall, as tall as his host, dressed completely in black from head to toe. He wore black armor along with a long flowing cape that reached the ground with a life support system attached to his chest.

"You are Dr. Robotnik." The armored man stated, his voice deep, metallic, and cold.

"I am." Robotnik nodded, looking intrigued by his visitor. "And you are?"

"I am Lord Vader and I have come with a proposition." The masked man answered.

"I'm not sure the Jedi would like someone coming down here to make deals with me." Robotnik smirked.

"The Republic is no more and the Jedi are exterminated. The Galactic Empire now exists to ensure order returns to all worlds that the Republic allowed to become battlefields due to it ineffectiveness in promoting peace." Darth Vader replied, pointing at Robotnik. "Your intellect and resources can be a great use to the Empire so as long as you agree to work for us."

"And what do I get in return?" Robotnik asked.

"The planet Mobius will be under your control, to do with as you see fit. So as long as order is maintained on that world and the Empire benefits from anything you are asked to build." Vader answered.

Robotnik grinned as he stood up. "I believe, Lord Vader that this proposal is perfect and I agree."

"Good." Vader turned away, gesturing Robotnik to follow. "You will be escorted back to Mobius that is now under control of the Empire. I expect that you will have no trouble in ensuring all remains peaceful."

"Of course, Lord Vader. Leave everything to me." Robotnik said, keeping pace with Vader. "You will not be disappointed."

"See to it that I don't."

The Robotnik Empire and the Galactic Empire's alliance saw to the complete control of Mobius with only a few rebels left to stand against them.


End file.
